


Talisman

by threewalls



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, post-partum depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A talisman is easier to direct than a person, but Marina doesn't know if she is strong enough to hold back the tide. (Significant character/ending spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talisman

John names the remnant when they take it home. He says it looks just like a baby, but John is not a Marshall. He doesn't feel what Marina feels, the cresting pulse of power she's been unable to escape for the past nine months.

She lies awake when the remnant gets John out of bed, and thinks of the tablet of her mothers, the heritage the Academy thinks she forgets.

She agrees with the name John chose. A talisman is easier to direct than a person, but she doesn't know if she is strong enough to hold back the tide.

* * *

When Rush is three, they leave Elysion. They must. They go to an island near the only other city where Marina has a friend, thanking the God Emperor the entire journey for this second chance.

Rush found a way back to the Sacred Lands, but not to the machine, not yet. She has more time to convince the remnant that people are precious, worth preserving. She hopes John's right, that love will make the difference. He can make her smile like no one since Emma, but...

The Academy can't watch her as closely here. She can build a better tablet.

* * *

Irina's cries never wake her parents, until one horrible night that Marina finds Rush standing over Irina's crib. He is glowing, Irina's small hands reaching out for him.

When Rush is ten, they return to Elysion. Wilfrid writes often to ask after her progress. (Marina wrote that she miscarried; he can't know about Irina).

John jokes that it's good that Rush knows how to cook. Irina insists she can, too.

Her baby's too young. It isn't fair. But a binding has stronger force than talisman conversion.

"Irina's your little sister. You always need to protect her, Rush, no matter what."

* * *

MC  
10/07/10

**Author's Note:**

> [Discussion about teasing out information about Marina's family from the game.](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/77548.html)


End file.
